Star Trek: New Voyages Episode 1: The Beginning
by USS Aquarius
Summary: Join The Crew of the newly made USS Aquarius while on a journey to explore a planet, but they will soon figure out something bigger..., This is my first Story. There will be about 5 Chapters,
1. Default Chapter

STAR TREK:  
NEW VOYAGES.  
Disclamer: I don't own Star Trek (Though I wish I did :) ) and this creation is totaly created by me.No one may use the "Aquarius Class" without my permission. If I do find the "Aquarius Class" used without permission, Fanfiction.net will be notified.  
  
There she is, Isn't she a beauty?  
  
Captain's Log, Stardate: 56753.2: I have finnaly been given command of a ship: The USS Aquarius.  
  
Specs:  
Class: Aquarius  
Type: Explorer, Heavy Duty.  
Ships: USS Aquarius, USS Valiant  
USS Aquarius Construction: Stardate 56623.1  
Length: 673 Meters  
Decks: 35  
Can hold 1000 Crew, 5000 Max.  
8 Type 12 phaser Arrays.  
5 Type 4 Photon/Quantum Torpedo Tubes.  
2 Emergency Transphasic Torpedo Tubes.  
Max. Warp: 9.995  
  
Looks like an Upside-down Galaxy class with Intrepid like Sauser.  
  
Admiral Kennedy: Well here she is. First in the line of many ships.  
Cap. Ross: Interesting, When will she be ready for launch?  
Kennedy: Well... Right now. I just have to get Constructors off the ship.  
Ross: Okay.  
  
*In Ready Room*  
*chime*  
Ross: Come in.  
Comm. Mary: Hello Captain.  
Ross: Ah! Commander Mary! Welcome to the Aquarius! Please take a seat!  
Mary: Thanks, I remember you when you were just a Cadet and I was an Ensign, Now look at us! You out rank me! *laughs*  
Ross: *Laughing* Yea, Anyway, Number 1, Why did you come here.  
Mary: One, to say hi, 2nd, to say we are ready for Departure.  
Ross: Ok.   
  
*Bridge*  
Ross: *Taking seat* Take us out Lieutenant.  
Lt. Joe: Yes, sir.  
  
*Conference room*  
Ross: Well, as you all know, we are on a mission,and that is...  
*presses button on screen* To Investigate Planet Allgaeria IV, A water Planet. Remember, this ship's Sauser has a new Water-proof palating.  
Lt. Comm Telek: What about the Borg threat in that sector?  
Ross: Thanks to Voyager's long journey, we should be fine.  
Everyone is dismissed.  
Joe: *Transmission* Sir, you better come out here.  
*Bridge*  
Joe: One Borg Cube ahead of us, sir.  
Ross: Battle Stations.  
* Red Alert*  
* A Borg cube appears ahead of the Aquarius*  
Mary: *note: Mary is the First Officer, along with control of Tactical* Sir, Borg Cube has weapons powered up.  
Ross: Sheilds up, All Phasers and Quantum Torpedoes ready... Fire!  
  
The Attack destroyed part of the ship, then it fires a pulse through the sheilds destroying the Forward Phaser Array.  
  
*Explosion*  
Mary: Forward Phaser Array is offline, Hull Breaches on Decks 6-8.  
Ross: Set a Containment field. Aim for their Weapons array.  
  
The result is a huge Explosion Which causes a Shockwave. The Aquarius is caught in it.  
  
Ross: Status Report...  
Telek: Hull Breaches on Decks 3, 6-8, 25 and 32. Life Support offline on Deck 12. We have been pulled to Allgaeria IV.  
Mary: We also have 4 Borg Spheres on an Intercept course.  
Ross: Ignore Starfleet's Orders. Lay down 4 Photon Torpedoes as Mines and take us to warp.  
  
The mines destroy one Sphere but Aquarius is now being chased on.  
  
Ross: Fire Quantum Torpedoes.  
Mary: Firing Torpedoes.  
  
The spheres are destroyed but before one of them is destroyed it fires a Consitrated Blast at Aquarius. It Penetrates the Sheilds and Destroys the Shuttle bay, It also causes a Warp Core Breach.  
  
Engineer Lt. Comm. Larry: Larry to the Captain! We have a Warp Core Breach! Sperate the Sauser Section at once!  
  
Computer: Warning, Warp Core Breach in 5 minutes.  
  
Ross: All hands this is the captain, Evacuate to Sauser Section.  
  
The Sauser separates and the Neck becomes a pair of Nacelles.  
  
Ross: Joe, Warp 5, Quickly!  
  
They escape without damage.  
  
Captain's Log, Stardate 56761.4: We are on route to Starbase 432 to receive repairs and to receive a new Stardrive Section. It seems the Stardrive Section exploded and the Sauser Separated, Luckly we saved Everyone, We placed temporary placement for these people in the Cargo Bays.   
  
Mary: *Transmission to Ready Room* Captain to the Bridge.  
Ross: Whats wrong. Captain, It seems the Stardrive section is back on the ship.  
Ross: Thats impossible! We even saw it explode. Take a Security and Science team to the section. See if it's real or a holographic image.  
Joe: Sir, Something ahead of us looks weird, Like space is a curtain...  
Ross: Mary, Before you go, Fire a Photon torpedo ahead of us.  
Mary: How come?  
Ross: See how space looks like a curtain? We could be in an Anomaly.  
  
A Torpedo is fired and the "Curtain" lights up.  
  
Telek: I got some information from that light. Sensors indicate we are in a spacial Time Rift...  
  
*Dramatic Music*  
  
On the Next Star Trek: New Voyages: Something else other than the Time Rifts will affect Aquarius... Could they be causing them? 


	2. Star Trek: New Voyages, Episode 2: Exped...

STAR TREK:  
NEW VOYAGES.  
Disclamer: I don't own Star Trek (Though I wish I did :) ) and this creation is totaly created by me.No one may use the "Aquarius Class" without my permission. If I do find the "Aquarius Class" used without permission, Fanfiction.net will be notified. Though Voyager is not owned by me.  
  
Episode 2: Expedition.  
  
Captain's Log, Stardate 56764.3: It seems that somehow we have gone through a Time rift Anomaly. We are going to find out more about this.  
  
*Captain's Ready room*  
Ross: Ross to Mary.  
Mary: Mary here.  
Ross: Is the stardrive section an illusion?  
Mary: No sir. I've done numerous scans and it's the real thing.  
Ross: Do we still have the same amount of Anti-matter before it exploded.  
Mary: Yes, but I don't advise that people return to this section. It could disappear when we go through another time rift. Though we will need essential Personnel here.  
Ross: I'l make note.  
  
Telek: Telek to Ross, Please report to the Bridge.  
  
*Bridge*  
Ross: What is it.  
Telek: It seems that we have drifted into the Time Rift. I beleve Impulse engines on the Stardrive Section were on when it exploded. Also ahead of us there is a wormhole like rift that just opened up.  
Ross: Joe, take us close to it. But make sure we don't get sucked into it.  
  
* A few Minutes later...*  
Joe: Sir, We are being sucked in.  
Ross: Take us away, Full Impulse!  
Joe: It's not working!  
Telek: The rift is affecting our systems, we will be in the rift in 1 minute. Maybe a Torpedo may do something.  
  
*Ross heads to Tactical*  
  
Ross: Firing photon Torpedo.  
  
The torpedo is fired and is just sucked in.  
  
Telek: 45 Seconds till were in the rift.  
  
Ross: Ross to Larry.  
Larry: Yes, Captain?  
Ross: Were going to try to warp out of the rift's gravity. Keep Communications on so you can tell us whats happening.  
Joe: Engaging warp.  
  
At warp 6, it doesn't work  
  
Telek: There was no effect. 20 Seconds till were in the rift.  
Ross: Larry, Joe. Prepare For Maximum Warp.   
  
Telek: Were being pulled in faster. 5,4,3,2,1. Sir, were in the rift.  
Ross: Any Damage?  
Telek: Light damage to Sensors.  
Joe: Captain, we are going at Transwarp Speeds.  
  
*Mary enters the Bridge*  
  
Ross: Take your station Commander.  
Telek: There is a ship, Coming towards us. A Federation Ship.  
Ross: On screen.  
Telek: Intrepid Class. NCC-7465....6, USS....Voyager.  
Mary: We must have went back in time.  
Ross: All hands, brace for impact!  
  
Voyager just skins the Stardrive Section.  
  
Telek: Sir, One more ship. A Borg Sphere.  
Ross: Ready weapons.  
  
The Sphere hits the Stardrive section destroying a Photon launcher and almost the Deflector Dish.  
  
Telek: We've been hit. Hull Breaches on decks 27-31. Heavy Casulties.  
Mary: We also lost many Photon and Quantum Torpedoes.  
Ross: Mary, Fire Aft Quantum Torpedoes.  
  
The Sphere is destroyed.  
  
Telek: Sir, There is a huge light at the end.  
Joe: At this speed we will start to break up!  
  
The ship goes into the light.  
  
Ross:.....Telek.....Status Report.  
Telek: I have almost loss sensors. I beleve we are in a Ship Graveyard.  
Ross: Try to get the Viewscreen online.  
Telek: We also have many Hull Breaches and many Casulties.  
Ross: Get repair crews and fix the ship.  
Joe: Captain, We have loss warp.  
Larry: Larry to Captain........The Warp core is offline.  
  
Captain's Log, Stardate 56767: It seems we have been transported to a Starship graveyard. As sensors are offline, we don't know which one. We were able to get the Viewscreen online and had Shuttlecraft pick up bits of pieces from the graveyard.  
  
*Science Lab 3*  
Ensign Jebel: From the pieces of ship from the Graveyard, we have found pieces of The USS Enterprise-A, An Excelsior Class, Niagara Class, Ambassador Class and......... Daedalus Class.  
This is one of the First ship Graveyards, though I also found bits of a Galaxy Class.  
Ross: Keep me informed on your progress.  
Lt. Frank: Frank to the Captain, Please report to Shuttle Bay 1.  
  
*Shuttlebay 1*  
Ross: Found anything?  
Frank: Yes sir, We went a far way and found a Sauser Section of a Galaxy Class. There is Life on it.  
Ross: Ross to Engineering.  
Larry: Yes, Captain?  
Ross: Do we have Impulse?  
Larry: We can go at about 1/4 impulse, How come?  
Ross: We found a ship and need to go to it.  
  
*Bridge*  
Ross: Telek, what is it?  
Telek: It appears to be a Galaxy Class Sauser Section. There is life on it. It's losing life support.  
Ross: What ship?  
Telek: NCC-73273 USS Expedition.  
Ross: Thats been missing for awhile!  
Mary: I'm receiving a Distress Signal. They know were here and request boarding.  
Ross: Inform Them that they can come on. I'l be in Transporter room 3.  
  
*Transporter room 3*  
Ross: Beam the people off the Bridge.  
  
Captain Derek: Sir, you have to quickly get my crew off the Expedition!  
  
* 5 Minutes Later*  
  
Derek: Before I tell you about my ship, It's going to explode any...  
  
The Expedition Explodes, causing debris to be launched at Aquarius. Luckly Aquarius moves.   
An Escape pod then falls onto the ship into Cargo Bay 5.  
  
Ross: Ross to Telek. What just happened?  
Telek: An Escape pod fell onto the ship into Cargo Bay 5.  
Ross: They will take care of that. Anyway, follow me to my quarters and explain what happened.  
  
*Captain's Quarters*  
Derek: We were exploring a region of Federation Space and we all of a sudden reached a rift. We tried to Escape it but it pulled off the Sauser Section and Nearly hit this unknown Federation ship and a Borg Ship. Then we landed here.  
Ross: That ship was called USS Voyager. I beleve you recall when an Intrepid class ship was considered destroyed?  
Derek: Yes, I do.  
Ross: It was sent to the Delta Quadrant by an entity called the Caretaker. Voyager spent 7 years trying to get home until it found a Transwarp hub. You were sent in the hub.  
Derek: That explains everything.  
  
Mary: Mary to the Captain.  
Ross: Whats wrong?  
Mary: A Borg Cube just left Warp, it will Reach us in 2 minutes.  
Ross: Come with me Captain.  
  
*Bridge*  
Ross: Red Alert, Battlestations.  
  
  
What will happen next? Will they destroy the cube dispite all of their damage? Or will the Cube destroy Aquarius? See Chapter 3 to find out! 


End file.
